


Memories in Cloth

by holdouttrout



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-31
Updated: 2008-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:18:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdouttrout/pseuds/holdouttrout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It clung to every curve, flowing green silk over flawless skin, cut relatively high with a full skirt that swirled as she walked. A high slit in the skirt allowed glimpses of perfect legs, and men and women had been craning their necks all evening to see more. From the prompt "silk."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories in Cloth

It clung to every curve, flowing green silk over flawless skin, cut relatively high with a full skirt that swirled as she walked. A high slit in the skirt allowed glimpses of perfect legs, and men and women had been craning their necks all evening to see more.  
  
Vala knew how to get people's attention, and she knew how to keep it, too. Sam barely talked to her all night--she was always off flirting with an ambassador or exchanging naughty jokes with the somebody's wife. In other words, Vala was behaving perfectly terribly and had everyone a little in love with her before the first hour was up.  
  
Sam managed to grab the young mathematician whose theories were top of the reading list at the SGC these days, and had a wonderful time arguing with him, especially after he stopped stammering. And if her own neck craned a bit from time to time, well, she was just keeping an eye on her friend.  
  
She slid into the limo with a sigh of relief and took off her shoes, rubbing her feet as Vala landed opposite her, spilling onto the seat as if boneless.  
  
"My feet are killing me," Vala said.  
  
Sam nodded to her own bare feet, but Vala shook her head. "I'd rather wait."  
  
"Suit yourself. It's a long drive."  
  
Vala grinned and lay back on the seat, one leg stretched out and the other one bent toward the ceiling. The dress slid around her knee and fell away, completely exposing her leg from toe to thigh.  
  
Sam swallowed.  
  
"I'd rather you suit me," Vala said pointedly, and Sam flushed.  
  
"Vala! Not here."  
  
Vala pouted. "Why not? There's a screen."  
  
It was closed, but Sam still hesitated.  
  
"Oh, come on, Sam. You've been looking all night."  
  
"Everyone was looking."  
  
"But if you come over here, you can do more than just look," Vala said reasonably.  
  
Sam wanted to.  
  
Vala smiled, let her leg swing back and forth a little.  
  
Sam went.  
  
Sam kissed her, moving fingers through Vala's hair and dislodging about a hundred bobby pins. Vala dragged Sam's straps off her shoulders. "You looked amazing tonight," she said.  
  
Sam  _hmmmed_  against Vala's skin. She was pretty sure no one else even noticed, and with Vala in that dress, who could blame them?  
  
"Really. I couldn't get your geek to look at me twice."  
  
"Stop pouting," Sam said. She moved her hands up Vala's legs, only stopping when she realized that Vala wasn't wearing underwear. She raised an eyebrow at the other woman, who grinned and flipped them so Sam was seated on the bench and Vala was over her.  
  
Vala wriggled, and Sam's dress was over her hips, Vala's fingers between her thighs. Sam found the slit, added her hand to the mix and dragged Vala down to her lips with the other.  
  
Their position was precarious, but Vala managed to hang on somehow--Sam was sure she couldn't have done it--and gasps gave way to moans as they wound slowly through the city.  
  
Sam came, hitting her head on something hard, and then she was sliding down the seat as Vala moved back, opened the slit and her legs. Sam crawled over and buried her face in Vala's flesh, teased her with her tongue until Vala tensed, spilled over the edge.  
  
They lay, breathing heavily, crumpled and half on the car floor.  
  
"You're keeping that dress, right?" Sam asked.  
  
"Oh, yes."


End file.
